Harry potter y el regreso de la orden tenebrosa
by JAIMOL
Summary: Se ha declarado la guerra y Voldemort pretende matar de una vez a Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Noticias y cartas.**

Harry se encontraba leyendo en su cama, desde que había vuelto del colegio le costaba dormir debido a las pesadillas de ver morir a Cedric y el regreso de Voldemort. Desde que había llegado sus tios lo habían tratado como siempre o incluso peor. También pensaba en sus amigos, en Sirius y sobre todo en que haría a partir de ahora. De pronto una lechuza entro por la ventana con el periodico. Harry pago dejando ir a la lechuza y cogió el profeta. Al ver la portada se sorprendió.

_El regreso del Inombrable._

_Ayer tarde se dieron unos actos que desvelaron que los mortífagos estaban de nuevo en activo y que Quien - ustedes -saben había vuelto. Aunque el ministro Fudge lo niega el director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore dio pruebas suficientes ante el Wizengamot que demuestran el regreso del Inombrable. Además de eso el profesor Albus Dumbledore demostro la inocencia de Sirius Black tras ser interrogado un mortífago capturado que informo que Peter Pettigrew seguía vivo y que estaba bajo las ordenes de Inombrable. Además de esa información se sabe sobre otros mortífagos como Lucius Malfoy. Se ha descubierto que el señor Malfoy obedece al Inombrable por decisión propia y no como hizo creer. También pasa esto con aquellos que se libraron diciendo que estaban controlados. A todos esos mortífagos se les han congelado las cuentas de Gringotts para que no ayuden a su señor. También desde este periodico queremos pedir perdon al señor Harry Potter por las calumnias del año pasado._

Harry se quedo sin habla, Sirius era libre y podría marchar con él y abandonar a sus tios. De pronto un par de lechuzas entraron trayendo cada una una carta. Harry tras ponerles un platillo con comida cogió las cartas y se dispuso a leer.

_Harry Potter._

_Harry te escribo para que sepas que recogas tus cosas ya que mañana mismo Sirius y Remus pasaran a recogerte No tendras que regresar a ese sitio nunca más. Tambien te digo que he conseguido un permiso para que puedas usar magia fuera de la escuela para que te prepares y entrenes. _

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry se quedo sorprendido y rapidamente cogió la siguiente carta.

_Harry Potter._

_Hola mi querido ahijado seguramente ya habras recibido la carta de Dumbledore. Lunatico y yo pasaremos por la mañana a recogerte, mientras tanto no uses mucho la magia con tus tios ni tu primo._

_Sirius Black._

Harry rapidamente empezo a recoger sus cosas y guardarlas en el baul. Como tenía bastante hambre probo un conjuro que servía para conjurar comida. Tras el movimiento de varita y las palabras correctas un plato de carne aparecio. En total se comió tres filetes por el hambre que tenía. Tras terminar decidió bajar a la cocina para no levantar sospechas. Mientras bajaba se escucho a su tio.

- Mañana viene Marge y tendremos que ir a recogerla - al ver a Harry lo miro - tu espero que te comportes.

- Lo hare si ella se comporta conmigo. Ahora voy a salir a dar una vuelta no tengo hambre y quiero despejarme.

Vernon no dijo nada y siguio comiendo como un cerdo igual que Dudley. Harry mientras tanto se puso a correr para distraerse. Por fin podría marcharse de ese lugar para siempre y eso lo había puesto contento. En la calle Harry se encontraba libre como cuando volaba en una escoba y eso le hacia feliz. Tras un largo paseo decidió volver a su casa para subir a su habitación y estudiar un rato. Esperaba con eso que las horas pasasen lo suficientemente rapido para irse de ese lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**El nuevo hogar.**

Harry se levanto ese día temprano ya que sabía que hoy pasarían Sirius y Remus a recogerle. Rapidamente empezo a preparar todo su equipaje con ayuda de la magia. Tras terminar de empacar todo conjuro algo para desayunar ya que no pensaba bajar a verle la cara a Marge. Cuando estaba terminando se abrio la puerta de su habitación.

- Papa, Harry esta desayunando aqui sin permiso.

Al oirlo Vernon y Marge subieron rapidamente.

- Tu mocoso de donde has sacado esa comida.

- Es mia no voy a estar a dieta solo porque la ballena de Dudley tenga que estarlo.

- Como te atreves a hablar mal de mi sobrino - Marge intento golpearle con el bastón.

- No permitire que me toque señora - dijo Harry esquivandola pero al ver que lo intentaba decidio atacar - ¡Petrificus Totalus! ¡Petrificus Totalus!

Dudley aterrorizado bajo las escaleras corriendo por miedo a que Harry lo hechizase. Este hizo que Vernon y Marge saliesen de la habitación y al terminar bloqueo la puerta con un hechizo. Cuando su tio quedo libre empezo a golpear la puerta para derribarla. Al ver que no caía y dejaba de golpear Harry penso que se había rendido pero vio que se equivoco al escuchar detras de la puerta como su tio recargaba su escopeta y decidió lanzar un hechizo hacia la puerta para poder defenderse.

- Te matare mocoso - dijo Vernon disparando pero las balas se quedaban en la barrera de Harry - no te libraras de mi.

- ¡Ahhhh! - se ecucho una voz desde abajo.

- ¿Petunia que pasa? - dijo Vernon mirando para abajo pero se quedo paralizado de miedo al ver subir a Albus Dumbledore que rapidamente lo inmovilizo.

- Harry ¿estas bien?

Harry al oir la voz quito el conjuro a la puerta y se encontro enfrente de Dumbledore.

- Muchas gracias por venir profesor.

- No te preocupes jamas volveras aqui, no me esperaba que llegasen a este punto no te preocupes ya que se van a tomar medidas muy severas con ellos.

Harry y Dumbledore bajaron haciendo que Vernon bajase inmovilizado. Al bajar abajo Harry vio a su padrino, Remus Lupin, al ministro de magia Fudge y aun hombre que reconocio por las noticias de la televisión, el primer ministro ingles.

- Harry este hombre es David Thomas ministro muggle - dijo Dumbledore.

- Encantado señor.

- Lo mismo digo, cuando Fudge me conto lo que pasaba me vi en la obligación de venir personalmente.

- Veras Harry en el ministerio se notaron los hechizos que usastes y ante el miedo de un ataque averiguamos que pasaba.

- Y se encontraron con esto.

- Cierto.

El ministro Thomas se dirigió a los Dursleys que estaban aterrorizados.

- Su conducta es intolerable seran duramente castigados por sus crimenes. Abusar de un joven que además salvo al mundo de un ser como el inombrable.

Los Dursleys solo pudieron sentir miedo ante las palabras del ministro.

- Vernon Dursley por intento de asesinato y maltrato se le condenara a 20 años de carcel, a Marge Dursley por sus delitos de intento de golpear a un menor y por el comportamiento salvaje de sus animales queda condenada a 5 años de prisión y que sus perros sean sacrificados, a Dudley Dursley por los delitos de destrucción de bienes urbanos, posesión de droga y ataque a personas se le condena a que pase hasta la mayoria de edad en un reformatorio y después en la carcel 2 años y por ultimo a Petunia Durley se le acusa de maltrato de un menor en forma de privación de comida y hacerle trabajar hasta la extenuación dos años de carcel.

- No puede hacernos eso solo, son unos anormales.

- Parece que usted no aprende - dijo de nuevo el ministro - ellos han ayudado mucho más de lo que usted se imagina, por cierto deberan pagar al joven Potter una indemnización.

- No necesito ese dinero señor ministro que se use para arreglar los destrozos de Dudley.

- Se hara asi Harry, hare que un par de policias se los lleven, adios Harry.

El ministro Muggle se despidió y se marcho junto con Fudge que también se despidió. Los demás se quedaron esperando a que los policias llegasen a recoger a los Dursleys que estaban inmovilizados. Harry subió a por sus cosas para marcharse de ese lugar. Cuando bajo se encontro que a los Dursleys ya se los habían llevado.

- Bueno Harry debemos marchar a tu nuevo hogar.

- ¿Donde es Sirius?

- Es un sorpresa ya lo veras. Ahora coge tu escoba y la capa de invisibilidad que nos vamos volando.

Harry feliz saco eso de su baul y se preparo para volar. Dumbledore realizo un hechizo para que la capa no volase e hizo lo mismo con las capas de Remus y Sirius, también hizo desaparecer el equipaje de Harry y tras eso desapareció. Harry se subió a la escoba y rapidamente empezo a volar siguiendo a Sirius y Remus.

- Vamos Harry - dijo Sirius - a ver si nos alcanzas.

- Sirius debes de tener en cuenta que tengo la escoba más moderna del mercado.

- Eso es cierto.

- Ves como ya os he alcanzado ¿donde viviremos?

- Estamos ya cerca, se trata de una casa en el campo con bastante sitio libre para que vueles con la escoba sin problemas.

Harry se ilusiono al oir esas palabras. Harry vio que se dirigían a las afueras de Londres a una gran extensión de terreno donde había unas diez mansiones repartidas.

- Venga Harry la primera por la izquierda ese es nuestro destino.

- Esa casa es impresionante Sirius.

- Es una de las casas de la familia Black, debes de saber que somos bastante ricos mucho más que los Malfoy por ejemplo.

- Increible.

- Pues debes de saber que cuando cumplas los quince años recibiras tu herencia y que tu también tienes a tu disposición bastante dinero. Ahora bajemos.

Harry empezo a bajar aterrizando en el jardin. El lugar era grandioso, la mansión de tres pisos estaba rodeada por un campo de quidditch y un lago. También había terrenos para pasear y estar tranquilos.

- Venga Harry entremos.

- Creo que este lugar me va a gustar mucho.

Sirius abrazo a su ahijado sonriente. Gracias a Harry le había vuelto la sonrisa y eso le hacia feliz. Los tres entraron en la casa y rapidamente un elfo salió a recibirles.

- Muy buenas señor Black.

- Hola Toby, te presento a Harry.

- Buenos dias señorito Potter, igual que su padre.

- Bueno salvo los ojos de Lily - dijo Remus - ¿que tal Toby?

- Muy bien señor Lupin, por favor siganme que les muestre donde dormira el señorito Potter.

Fueron guiados hasta una habitación en cuyo cartel estaba el nombre de Harry. Este al entrar en la habitación se quedo sorprendido ya que era el doble de grande que su habitación de Hogwarts.

- Aqui fue donde el profesor Dumbledore trajo mis cosas veo - dijo Harry mirando su equipaje - voy a ir colocandolo todo.

-Esta bien Harry - dijo Sirius - Remus y yo tenemos que ir al ministerio si tienes algun problema Toby te ayudara, no se cuanto tardaremos.

- No te preocupes Sirius ¿podre salir al campo de quidditch si me entran ganas de volar?

- Claro que si este lugar esta protegido por la antigua magia de los Black y solo yo puedo romperla.

Sirius y Remus salieron de la habitación dejando a Harry solo colocando sus cosas. Tras terminar decidió explorar la mansión y se encontro con una biblioteca, una sala de duelos y una de pociones.

Harry se coloco en la biblioteca para realizar sus deberes, gracias a los libros que alli se encontraban iba bastante rapido. Tras un par de horas de trabajo decidio bajar a comer algo ya que tenía hambre.

Toby sirvió a Harry todo lo que el pedía y se quedo lleno de patatas asadas y un par de filetes acompañado de unas cervezas de mantequilla, luego de postre pidió relampagos de chocolate y arroz con leche. Tras terminar decidió salir a los terrenos a volar un poco por lo que convoco su escoba.

El campo de quiddtich era impresionante y Harry decidió que debía invitar a sus amigos para que estuviesen alli. Durante un rato estuvo volando probando todo tipo de movimientos en el aire. Al final Harry cansado volvió a la biblioteca donde se puso a leer el resto del día para poder terminar sus deberes. Le sorprendía estar haciendo sus deberes tan pronto y pensaba en lo que dirían sus amigos si lo viesen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Harry y Cho.**

Harry estaba desayunando en la cocina solo. Sirius y Remus estaban en una reunión con el profesor Dumbledore ya que Remus iba a ser el profesor de DCAO y Sirius daría la asignatura cuando la luna llena. De pronto tocaron a la puerta.

- Toby ¿puedes abrir?

- Enseguida señorito Potter.

Toby salió a abrir la puerta rapidamente.

- ¿Buenas en que puedo ayudarles?

- Venimos a ver a los dueños de la casa para conocerlos.

- Haz que entren Toby.

Tras eso varias personas entraron por la puerta. Harry se quedo de piedra al ver aparecer en la cocina a Cho Chang.

- Buenos dias Harry, no sabía que vivías aqui.

- Me he trasladado con Sirius, al ser mi padrino y quedar libre puedo vivir ahora con él - Harry se dirigió al hombre - usted debe ser el señor Chang.

- El mismo encantado señor Potter ¿esta usted solo?

- Pues si, Remus y Sirius han ido a una reunión con el profesor Dumbledore para ver sobre las clases de DCAO.

- ¿Va a volver el profesor Lupin?

- Creo que si Cho y mientras este la luna llena se encargara Sirius.

- Bueno señor Potter yo debo irme a unos negocios, ya me pasaré para hablar con su padrino.

- Entendido - Harry dudo un poco y se puso algo rojo - Cho ¿te gustaria volar ahora?

- Claro que si voy a por mi escoba espera un momento.

Cho fue un momento a su casa y rapidamente trajo su escoba.

- Vaya tienes nueva escoba.

- Pues si una nimbus 2000 ¿esa fue la primera que tuvistes verdad?

- En efecto, venga volemos.

Los dos se pusieron a volar rapidamente, al no tener snitch Harry cogio una pelota normal y corriente y estuvieron pasandosela rapidamente. Practicaban cientos de piruetas e incluso intentaban el amago de Wronski. Al cabo de un par de horas se cansaron de volar y bajaron a tierra.

- Veremos quien gana este año.

- Esta vez ganara Ravenclaw.

- Eso ni en sueños Cho.

Los dos se pusieron a caminar a la casa riendo. Harry pensaba en que Cho debía saber la verdad sobre el laberinto ya que sabía que sentía algo por Cedric.

- Cho ¿quieres comer hoy aqui?

- Me gustaria mucho Harry.

- Es que tengo que contarte una cosa que creo que debes saber.

- ¿Es sobre Cedric?

- Si Cho - Harry vio como un par de lagrimas salían de los ojos de Cho - pero solo si estas preparada.

- Adelante Harry.

Harry hizo que Toby les sirviese la comida. Empezo contandole sobre como se habían ayudado el uno al otro en las pruebas, cuando Harry le conto sobre los dragones y como despues Cedric le ayudo con el huevo. Después le conto sobre el laberinto, como Harry le ayudo contra Krum mientras estaba bajo la imperius, luego con la araña y como al final discutieron por la copa decidiendo que la cogieran los dos.

- Si solo la hubiese cogido yo el seguiría vivo.

- No es tu culpa Harry no sabíais nada de eso.

- Muchas gracias Cho.

- Gracias a ti Harry, Cedric y yo eramos buenos amigos y me entristeció su muerte.

Harry sonrió al oir las palabras de Cho ya que le reconfortaban.

- Por cierto Cho ¿que tal los TIMOS?

- Muy bien he aprobado las asignaturas de pociones, DCAO, transformaciones, encantamientos, runas antiguas, herbología, cuidado de criaturas magicas, aritmancia e historia de la magia.

- Nueve TIMOS no esta mal.

- Por eso me han comprado la escoba nueva.

- Ya veremos que tal se me dan a mi este año a la que más temo es a pociones.

- Seguro que se te da bien - Cho callo un momento - sabes que este año va a volver a haber baile.

- No lo sabía.

- Pues si, a mi me ha dicho mi padre que sera de nuevo en navidad.

- Pues entonces debo hacer una cosa cuanto antes - Cho lo miro intrigada y vio como Harry se ponía rojo - ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo Cho?

- ¿Por que te crees que te he dicho lo del baile? claro que ire contigo.

Cho se le abalanzo y le beso dejando a Harry sorprendido. Tras la impresión Harry le devolvió el beso que fue apasionado.

- Te quiero Cho.

- Yo también Harry y no sabía como decirtelo.

Los dos se pasaron casi todo el día juntos paseando y hablando sobre todas sus aficiones para saber que tenían en comun y que no. Al terminar el día vieron que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Sueño revelador.**

La mansión Riddle se encontraba en silencio, ninguno de sus ocupantes se atrevía a molestar a su señor ya que estaba furioso. Sus planes de engañar al ministerio de magia habían fallado y eso le molestaba ya que frustraba sus planes. Potter, si ese mocoso no se le hubiese escapado no pasaría nada de eso, aun no entendía que había pasado cuando combatio con él pero se dio cuenta de que Potter estaba dispuesto a morir luchando y no suplicando como el quería.

- ¡Colagusano ven aqui!

Un hombre bajito y regordete entro por la puerta tembloroso.

- Tu brazo rapido - Voldemort apunto con su varita al brazo donde estaba la marca y al instante una docena de mortífagos entraron en la habitación.

- ¿Que desea señor?

- Debemos pensar un plan para demostrar que no somos debiles.

- Mi señor los dementores se han unido a nosotros y abandonado Azkaban, tengo entendido que la prisión sera cuidada ahora por aurores y dragones.

- Eso no me importa ahora, debemos dar un golpe tan grande que desmoralice a nuestros adeversarios.

- ¿En que piensa señor?

- Atacaremos el expreso de Hogwarts y me librare de Potter de una vez por todas.

- Entendido señor.

- Lucius dile a tu hijo y a los hijos de Crabble y Goyle y demás hijos de mortífagos que ataquen por la espalda, usaremos tambíen al menos un centenar de dementores, pero recordar una cosa Potter es mio.

- Si mi señor - dijeron todos a la vez - no fallaremos.

- Eso espero ahora marchar.

Los mortífagos salieron de la habitación pero al rato entro un mortífago sin llamar.

- Siento molestarle señor.

- Mas vale que tengas que decir algo muy importante Lucius.

- Vera señor creo que se por que fue capturado el mortífago que dio la información de su regreso y nuestros nombres.

- ¡Habla!

- Snape señor, creo que esta del lado de Dumbledore tenga en cuenta que el apareció más tarde cuando la llamada.

- Lo se Lucius pero ha admitido que lo hizo para que Dumbledore no sospechara y que él lo enviase.

- Pero no tiene sentido señor, el debería haber aparecido en cuanto sintiese la llamada ya que no se sabía aun lo que pasaba.

Voldemort se levanto bruscamente del asiento y comenzo a caminar de un lado a otro pensativo para volver a sentarse al rato.

- Sera interrogado por Veritaserum encargate de conseguirme la poción y en la proxima reunión sera interrogado, si se niega a tomarla determinara si es traidor o no.

- Entendido señor, siento haberle molestado.

Lucius hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación dejando a Voldemort furioso ante la posibilidad de que hubiese sido traicionado.

Harry se desperto con la cicatriz que le ardía de dolor, rapidamente se levanto y fue a la habitación de Sirius.

- Sirius sal es urgente.

Al cabo de un rato Sirius salió de su habitación y también Remus de la suya al oir los gritos de Harry.

- ¿Que pasa Harry?

- He tenido un sueño sobre Voldemort y es muy importante.

- Bajemos y avisemos a Dumbledore.

-También a Snape ya que le concierne bastante.

Los tres bajaron a la sala de estar y Sirius se dirigió a la chimenea, alli realizo un encantamiento y llamo a Dumbledore y Snape que aparecieron enseguida.

- Espero que sea importante Potter.

- Lo es profesor Snape.

Harry rapidamente comenzo a contar todo lo pasado en el sueño. Empezo contando sobre lo que hablo Voldemort en la reunión y sus planes de ataque, cuando llego a la parte donde Lucius expone sobre Snape el profesor se queda palido.

- No te alteres Severus - dice Dumbledore - sabiamos que esto podría ocurrir.

- Lo se pero no me esperaba que pasase tan rapido, muchas gracias Potter.

- Bueno ahora estamos en paz ya que usted me salvo en primero - Snape sonrió - ¿profesor Dumbledore que vamos a hacer?

- Debo ir al ministerio e informar a los aurores para que se preparen. Muchas gracias Harry y al menor sueño me avisas.

- No se preocupe profesor Dumbledore.

- Adios Potter.

Snape y Dumbledore salieron de la casa dejando a Sirius, Remus y Harry solos. Todos estaban muy callados pensativos.

- Debo aprender nuevos hechizos para defenderme.

- No te preocupes Harry te ayudaremos.

- Vale, ahora me voy a dormir.

Harry subió a su habitación y rapidamente se durmió cansado y con sueño. Cuando Sirius entro en la habitación para ver si estaba dormido sonrió al ver como su ahijado dormía sonriente y supuso que sería por haber ayudado para frustrar a Voldemort.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Entrenamiento**

Harry se desperto ese día bastante temprano, al bajar comprobo que ni Sirius ni Remus estaban despiertos y le pidió a Toby el desayuno. Tras un desayuno a base de tostadas y jugo de naranja Harry decidió salir a correr para ejercitar sus piernas. Estuvo durante un hora corriendo sin parar, después se dedico a realizar ejercicios de flexiones, abdominales y todo tipo de ejercicios que le ayudasen con su forma fisica. Tras dos horas de ejercicios Harry volvió a la casa donde Sirius y Remus ya estaban desayunando.

- Buenos días Harry.

- Buenos días Remus, ¿que tal todo Sirius?

- Muy bien ¿estas preparado para empezar a entrenar?

- Con los ejercicios fisicos ya he empezado, ahora veamos hechizos.

Muy bien vamos.

Harry siguio a los dos adultos a la sala de duelo. En ella había una estanteria con libros que Harry supuso serían de maldiciones y hechizos defensivos, tambíen monigotes que entendió que serían para afinar la punteria y practicar.

- Muy bien Harry - Sirius se le acerco con un gran libro - empieza por estudiar este libro y practicar tanto hechizos defensivos como maldiciones.

- Muy bien Sirius, ¿vais vosotros a verme?

- Tenemos que ir a Hogwarts, con el regreso de Voldemort se están reforzando las defensas y como nosotros somos de los que más conocemos el castillo Dumbledore nos ha pedido ayuda.

- Muy bien pues yo me quedo practicando, decirle a Toby que si viene Cho la traiga hacia aqui.

- Adios Harry.

Harry rapidamente abrió el libro y empezo con el primer hechizo que venía. Se trataba de un conjuro de protección llamado Arandum que servía para detener hechizos cortantes. Harry se preparo para empezar y realizo el movimiento de varita que debía hacer.

- ¡Arandum! - un pequeño escudo de color grisaceo se formo, Harry consulto el libro y vio que la barrera debia de ser el doble de grande y de color gris oscuro - muy bien seguire practicando.

Durante toda la mañana Harry siguió entrenando, al cuarto intento el conjuro Arandum le salió a la perfección y prosiguio con los siguientes conjuros.

Cuando llego la hora de comer Harry había dominado dos conjuros protectores más y una maldición cortante. Harry decidió bajar a la cocina y al entrar vio que Toby ya le había preparado la comida. Rapidamente comió para seguir entrenando, cuando estaba terminando se escucho tocar a la puerta y Toby salió a abrir. Al instante entro en la puerta de la cocina Cho que se abalanzo sobre el dandole un apasionado beso.

- ¿Que tal Cho?

- Muy bien, ¿que haces?

- Pues que me he dado un descanso para comer ya que estoy entrenando para aprender diferentes hechizos.

-Te acompaño si no te importa.

Los dos subieron al salon de duelos, Cho se quedo asombrada ante el libro que se estaba estudiando Harry.

- Creo Cho que deberías empezar por dominar el encantamiento Patronus ya que con los dementores sueltos puede ser de ayuda.

- Es verdad, que tu sabes usarlo a la perfección.

- Bien te voy a escribir en este pergamino lo que debes hacer para usarlo y las palabras necesarias yo mientras seguire con el libro.

Cho asintió, Harry cogió un pergamino en blanco y escribió lo que hacía falta para poder usar el encantamiento patronus. Rapidamente Cho cogió el pergamino y se fue a un rincon a practicar. Harry veía que ponía empeño y sonrió al recordar lo que le costo a él. Harry decidió seguir con el siguiente hechizo, se trataba de un hechizo de desarme más poderoso que el expelliarmus llamado varedium. Consiguió dominar el conjuro a tercer intento, sonriente miro a Cho y vio como una pequeña nube de humo salía de su varita.

- Debes concentrarte en un recuerdo feliz.

- Lo se Harry.

- A ver si esto te ayuda - Harry se le acerco y la beso apasionadamente - espero que ese recuerdo sirva.

- ¡Expecto Patronum! - una gran humareda blanca salió de la varita tomando algo de forma - vaya casi funciona, pero ahora estoy agotada.

- Descansemos un rato.

Harry y Cho salieron de la sala abrazados y se dirigieron a pasear un poco. Por el camino Harry le conto a Cho como consiguio dominar el patronus relato que la joven escuchaba atentamente.

- Entonces creías que era tu padre pero te diste cuenta que eras tu y por eso te salió a la perfección.

- Exacto.

- Vaya es alucinante.

- Por cierto Cho la semana que viene es mi cumpleaños por lo que estas invitada a la fiesta.

- Tendre que ver que te regalo.

Los dos rieron un rato pero enseguida volvieron a su entrenamiento. Harry seguia practicando conjuros defensivos y de ataque. Por otro lado Cho estaba consiguiendo que su patronus mejorase aunque no daba una imagen clara. Después de una hora de practica decidieron dejarlo por ese día. Harry había dominado un total de unos diez hechizos diferentes y Cho con su patronus hacía que intentara coger forma. Cuando bajaron a la sala de estar vieron que estaban alli Sirius, Remus y el padre de Cho.

- ¿Que tal la tarde hija?

- Muy bien ya que Harry me esta enseñando el patronus.

- Eso es bueno ya que con los dementores sueltos es un hechizo muy util - dijo Remus - ¿tu que tal con los hechizos Harry?

- Os lo muestro ahora después de cenar ¿vale?

Sirius y Remus asintieron, Cho se despidió de Harry y se marcho con su padre. Tras una cena bastante abundante los tres subieron a la sala de duelos donde Harry les mostro lo que había aprendido. Tras realizar todos los conjuros Sirius se le acerco con una sonrisa.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti Harry.

- Muchas gracias a los dos por el libro. Ahora si no os importa me retiro que quiero descansar.

Harry se fue a su habitación donde al acostarse rapidamente se durmió. Durante toda la noche Harry solo estuvo soñando con Cho y con sus amigos y no se vio interrumpido por los sueños con Voldemort.


End file.
